


BNHA Prompts and Ideas

by thatonepersoneveryonehates



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Todoroki Shouto, Demon Izuku Midoriya, Demons, Dragon Mother Izuku, Dragons, F/M, God Midoriya Izuku, Hero Todoroki Shouto, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Have OFA Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Wings, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, More tags to be added, Mythology - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonepersoneveryonehates/pseuds/thatonepersoneveryonehates
Summary: This is just a book of My Hero Academia prompts and ideas that I had to see the reactions people had to them.





	1. The Story Behind Us

Title: The Story Behind Us  
Synopsis:

‘You can never be a hero.’ 

Those words shattered Izuku’s heart. His dream, the one that he had been vying for as long as he could remember was crushed. And since those words came from the greatest hero in the world, who was he to argue. He could never be a hero. So he threw away his dreams with tears in his eyes and sorrow in his heart.

‘You will do as I say. You will be my pawn. I created you to do what I could not.’

Todoroki was tired of hearing those words. He was tired of waking up every morning before the sun rose to train, and staying up late into the night to train. That’s all he did was train and train and train. And his mother, she was growing distant. Todoroki didn’t like it. But everything ended the night that she poured the boiling water on his face.

‘Bakugou-kun, your quirk is so cool!’

Bakugo knew that. He knew that his quirk was powerful, but why was he expected to be the best. It was too much pressure! He was expected to get into the best school, and get the best grades, and become a powerful hero. But why was this expected? Of course, he wanted to be a hero. Most kids did at some point in their lives. But why was it expected of him just because he had a flashy quirk? What if he didn't want to be a hero?

When the three of them finally reach their breaking point, they all leave the path of a hero behind. Each has their reasons, but when they meet each other (or in Midoriya and Bakugou case, meet again) and decide to band together, the hero’s and the Villians won’t know what hit them. No one knows where this new team of Vigilante's came from, or why they are so strong, but one thing they do know is that the Heroes will have their work cut out for them if they want to catch them, and the villains will have to watch their steps.

XxXxXxXxX

This is going to be an interesting story when I do inevitably write it. Mostly because it was the first BNHA fic that I had plans to write about BakuDeku (Back when I disliked Bakugou but still felt like the idea of their relationship should be explored.) But when I first came up with the idea, I was super excited, I wrote it down, and then I forgot everything about it. Luckily, I still had the document that I wrote ideas down in. Here are some of the tags that would be added to the story. 

Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku(One-Sided), Todoroki Shouto/Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Does Not Have OFA Quirk

I also played with the idea of them becoming villains instead of heroes. Thats still kind of a nagging idea in the back of my head, and I might just combined the idea of Villain and Vigilante so they are both. Depends on when I start writing it, and how I write it.

Let me know what you all think in the comments!


	2. We Survived

Title: We Survived  
Synopsis:   
The sound of a gunshot got his attention and one of the corpses collapsed to the ground. A flash of green and suddenly Izuku was in front of them. But it wasn't their Izuku, it was another one. This one was covered in blood and dirt. Something that looked suspiciously like skin was draped over his shoulder. He reeked of death. The knife in his hand gave Shouto hope thought. If this kid had a knife, that meant he probably knew how to fight these things.   
Another gunshot. Izuku II darted foraweds, lodging the knife in the corpses head. It fell to the ground with a heavy thump. The boy knifed another creature. When the knife was pulled from the last skull with a slick sounding 'shink,' Izuku II finally looked over at them. He had a sadistic grin on his face as he wiped the blood from his cheek.   
"Welcome to the Southside of Hell. I'm guessing this is your first time here?"

XxXxXxXxX

So this little story is about a world in which Zombies came to be, and the virus that keeps the body alive made it so quirks could no longer form, eating away at the quirks inside of people had quirks when it infected its first person. 

The plot to 'We Survived' actually spawned from a little quote that I saw somewhere that said,

"Why are you like this?"  
"Because I survived."

And Zombies became a thing because I was watching The Walking Dead when I saw the quote. Kinda fitting I'd say. 

Now the difference with this story is that the 'cannon' characters encounter someone with a universe travel/warp quirk that sends them spiraling into this strange world where society died and the remaining humans did what they had to, so they could keep living. 

Let me know what you think in the comments.


	3. Herald of the End of the World

Title: Herald of the End of the World  
Synopsis:

Children are always terrors. Some more so than others. And Inko knew Izuku would be a difficult child from his youth when he spent all his time screaming and crying. What she was not expecting was Izuku's quirk, or rather powers. These powers were unlike anything Inko had ever seen or heard of. They were destructive and dark, and every time Izuku used them, he changed. 

XxXxXxXxX

This story is very loosely based on American Horror Story. Izuku is the child of Satan and despite his father's incessant pushing, he refuses to be the dark harbinger that he was born to be.


	4. Not What I Seem

Title: Not What I Seem  
Synopsis:

Most people hide behind masks of what they want to be. In most cases, these masks end up becoming their personality until they can no longer remember who they were. Inko knew this from the beginning when she first met Hisashi.

She knew for long after he left for 'work' that he had never told her who he truly was. He had so many secrets. But so did she. 

And their child...

Well, why would he be any different?

XxXxXxXxX

So...

This is based on a YouTube video called "One For All Might Be Izuku's Father." It's not the most original idea out there, but I want to put my own spin on it. I don't have much planned for it yet, but it's on a list of ideas to explore.

This is the link to the video: [ One For All Might Be Izuku's Father](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vweor4tE49Y)


	5. Partner

Title: Partner  
Synopsis:   
Pokemon are not known for their abilities to speak the human language. There are few known breeds of Pokemon that have the ability, and even less individual Pokemon that learn how.   
Izuku is an exception to this rule. From the moment he was born, he had been able to understand and speak human. Of course, he didn't learn this until he was caught from the wild and given as a gift to a young child with spiky blond hair and an explosive personality.

XxXxXxXxX

Jumping onboard the Pokemon Train y'all! I actually have a couple of ideas for combining these two worlds. This is the first one, and I'll post the next one in the next chapter. 

Basically, Izuku is a pokemon (y' all will find out in the book when I post it) and is given to Bakugou as the boys first pokemon. Not sure when I'll write this because I have no lengthy plan or idea of where I want this to go. That and I'm much more focused on other books.


	6. Loyalty

Title: Loyalty (May Change)  
Synopsis: 

Izuku had always held a love for Pokemon. He would spend hours outside in the forests surrounding his town watching Pokemon in their natural habitats. And he had always hated the concept of pokemon trainers and their battles. It seemed cruel, to him, to drag a Pokemon from its home with its family just to train it to battle others of its kind. 

He would much rather his partners willingly follow him away from their homes. And he would never throw them into a battle unless they wanted to fight. So he never accepted any of the Pokeballs his mother offered him when he reached the age of eleven. 

He accepted the taunts from his classmates about his quirklessness. And withstood their teasing insults that "Your so worthless, no Pokemon even wants to get near you!"

Because he would rather have a bond made of absolute trust over a bond forced into place through training. 

XxXxXxXxX

This is the second Pokemon idea that I had for BNHA. Again, not original, but I have some things to say about this one. 

For one, I always found it kinda stupid that Pokemon would lose certain abilities if they wanted to learn another one. I understand it was a great game mechanic because it makes sure you can't create a small god with your pokemon. So...Izuku's Pokemon will be able to use more than four moves, though some will be more difficult to learn than others and will only work in certain situations.


	7. The Story Hero: Myth

Title: The Story Hero: Myth  
Synopsis:

Everyone likes a good story! Especially is that story is one of a grand hero that saves the day from nasty monsters and woes the princess. Or even if there is no princess to swoon, or monsters to fight, the story of a hero will always catch the ears of the listeners. 

And Myths are nothing more than stories to most. Fantastical tales of Heroes and gods. At least, until Midoriya gets his hands onto them. Because when he wants to, if he so wished, the creatures from those very myths would come to life. 

Pegasi made of flesh and blood, women with snakes for hair, and swords that speak. Anything that can be read, can be brought to life with his breath. 

XxXxXxXxX

This one came from the left-field to me. One day I was reading something for class that dealt with Native American Myth and I was hit with this idea. Just, smacked me right in the forehead. I must say, though, that this one will be an exciting one to write. And I can't wait to start working on it.


	8. Legendary Hero

Title: Legendary Hero  
Synopsis:

Todoroki has slept for the last one-hundred years. And while he slept, the world outside his sanctuary was torn to shreds and scattered. Large towns and cities connected by travel-weary roads became separated. Few dared to leave the safety of their settlements hidden deep within mountains away from the monsters and machinery of All For One. 

When he wakes, will he be able to save what is left, or will it not matter in the end. 

XxXxXxXxX

This is a Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild crossover with My Hero Academia, obviously. 

It is also inspired by a work that I am currently looking for in hopes of linking to this one. It is heavily based on what was written by this wonderful author, at least until their work ends. I have also played Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. This story may also have elements of my playthrough.


	9. The Animal Within

Title: The Animal Within  
Synopsis: 

Hizashi's side of the family has always had some sort of sensory quirk that mixed itself with animals. So it was no surprise to Inko when Izuku started to tell her that his sense of smell had increased and that sometimes he could hear thinks like heartbeats and breathing. 

And it was no surprise when Izuku began to crave raw meat. Hizashi claimed that in his youth, he craved raw meat as well. That the meal was a common delicacy in his household because of his family's quirks. 

What was a surprise though, was when Izuku went tearing across the backyard like a man posessed. 

XxXxXxXxX

I really want to write this, and when I am finished with Tough Love, I will likely start writing this one! Not much else to say on the matter.


	10. The Animal Within

Title: The Animal Within  
Synopsis: 

Hizashi's side of the family has always had some sort of sensory quirk that mixed itself with animals. So it was no surprise to Inko when Izuku started to tell her that his sense of smell had increased and that sometimes he could hear thinks like heartbeats and breathing. 

And it was no surprise when Izuku began to crave raw meat. Hizashi claimed that in his youth, he craved raw meat as well. That the meal was a common delicacy in his household because of his family's quirks. 

What was a surprise though, was when Izuku went tearing across the backyard like a man possessed. 

XxXxXxXxX

I really want to write this, and when I am finished with Tough Love, I will likely start writing this one! Not much else to say on the matter.


	11. Empty

Title: Empty  
Synopsis: 

Suicide is not something to take lightly or laugh at. It's not something to talk about with a light heart. Because if a person commits suicide or tries to commit suicide it means that they were suffering enough to end it all. They were suffering enough in a way that, no one noticed. 

They took action against their inner pain. They murdered themselves so they could get rid of the empty feeling in their chests. They could no longer give what they didn't have, and they took one last selfish move to end their everything. 

XxXxXxXxX

This one might be a bit tough to write, but I'm willing to write it if I can.


	12. Krampus

Title: Krampus  
Synopsis:

Izuku Midoriya has always loved his family. His mother, as kind and gentle as she was, fiercely protected him from all the dangers his younger self could face and supported his dreams as if they were her own. His father, though absent for long periods of time, always managed to wow him with cool tricks and teach him so many things. His aunt, though loudmouthed and vulgar, always clapped him on the back after a job well done. And his Uncle, far too gentle for this complicated family, was loyal to a fault and he knew he could always depend on the man

But sometimes, it was a wonder that this small complicated family didn't just fall apart. 

XxXxXxXxX

I've been trying to write this for a while now, and two chirstmases have passed and I am still not done. I am determined to get it done with year. Hopefully!


	13. A Light Within My Soul

Title: The Light Within My Soul  
Synopsis: 

There is a certain cruelty to life that can't be found in anything else. I would know. I've seen it first hand. 

And now I sit here, in this cold and empty room. The air is peaceful, almost serene. Not a drop of light, except for the gently pulsating orb in the middle of the room hovering over a pedestal. 

It told stories of the past in whispers, without a single sound leaking from it. It pulsed with life, despite being an inanimate orb of glass. It existed on this plane of existence without existing at all. 

It was me, in the same way, that it wasn't.

XxXxXxXxX

I'm not too sure about this one. And I have no clue where the idea came from. I was just looking through documents on my flash drive, and this was one of em. 

From what I can gather, its supposed to be the story of Izuku being an immortal creature that remembers when life was just simple. People had quirks, and then it all fell.


	14. When an Angel Get its Wings

Title: When an Angel Gets Its Wings  
Synopsis:

Izuku stared at the concrete sidewalk from the top of the building. It looked almost soft as if it were calling for him to jump to it. Kacchans words were echoing in his head. 

"I have an idea. If you want a quirk so badly, take a swan dive off the roof and pray that you get one in your next life."

With one last glance at the bustling city, he let gravity decide his fate.

XxXxXxXxX

At one point, this and Empty were the same idea, and I just had two different documents. So I changed this one up and now its about Izuku and his healing quirk.


	15. Apologies

Title: Apologies  
Synopsis:

Izuku sobbed as he collapsed against Shigaraki's shoulder, "I think you deserve an apology."

"And I know that I can't represent Hero Society as a whole or all of the people who wronged you in the past. But I still want to apologize on behalf of them all. Because you're just as human as the rest of us. You had to be taught to hate society, to hare heroes. You were just a person, a person who deserved to be redeemed, forgiven, and helped."

His voice cracked with emotion. 

"You know, you're kinda like me. You were wronged at a young age and told what you were supposed to be. You never got your chance to prove people wrong before a title was handed to you, and you went along with it because you saw no other way out. But there's still hope, right? Maybe one day, we can be walking along the street and see each other and smile and wave. Because you deserve forgiveness for what you've done. Us heroes can only hope that you can forgive us for wronging you."

XxXxXxXxX

This is based on " [The Apology Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DE-i5BP3Gyc&t=93s)

And Im only one of like, five people that wanted to write something for this specific animatic, but everyone loves putting their own twist on things, am I right?


	16. Heart

Title: Heart  
Synopsis:

Silence is a funny thing. Sometimes you think it can be beautiful, but when you live most of your life in it, you realize just how loud the silence actually is. 

And Izuku has lived most of his life in silence, with only the cold dreary halls of the monastery, the near-silent nuns, and the ice-cold shackles on his wrists as company. He hasn't known life without the distant whispered prayers coming from the chapel, or the wide green forests that isolated him from the rest of the world. 

And one day, he is freed from all of that. The curse that dragged him down into the depths of loneliness was gone, and he was free.

XxXxXxXxX

I got the idea for this while watching The Nun. It seemed like an interesting concept, but I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this. 

Though I can tell it's going to be fun to write. And I have already started on writing it.


	17. How We've Come Undone

Title: Scale Patterned  
Synopsis:

Draqueren (dra-quer-wren) - (n) a race of half-human, half-dragon people who are known to be able to communicate and control dragons. 

They are supposed to be a myth, but sometimes there are things in unexpected places that you never question until your entire world is turned upside down. 

And people with scales are never questioned because quirks are very prominent in society. But perhaps all those people weren't who they said they were. 

XxXxXxXxX

Basically, I wanted Dani from Game of Thrones, but in My Hero. We ended up with this little idea. Izuku is born with the power to control dragons (even tho they are thought to be extinct or just mythology) and he inherited it from his father. 

My exact thoughts were, "This is cool! I love dragons. Izuku needs some dragons!"


	18. Heart and Soul

Title: Heart and Soul (May Change)  
Synopsis:

Izuku knew he was different. He knew he belonged somewhere else, somewhere he couldn't find. And when he finds it, he realizes he doesn't want to be there anymore. He wants to go back to his ignorant bliss. 

XxXxXxXxX

This is based on the webtoon Ghost Lights, which I suggest you all go and check out. This is short and simple.


	19. Changeling

Title: Changeling  
Synopsis:

changeling (CHānjliNG) - noun: a child who has been secretly substituted by fairies for the parent's real child at infancy for various reasons, mostly in the case of infantile death.

Inko remembers the day her son started to act differently, even if he was just an infant. She remembers the day that the incessant crying had started in place of her normally level-headed baby. And since that day, Izuku has had a strangely intelligent glint in his eyes, and a ravenous appetite for something more. 

XxXxXxXxX

This has been circling my head for a while. I think this would be a cool idea to write about and it would be a shorter story completely for Inko's point of view.


End file.
